Changed
by WideAwake94
Summary: My name is Ashley Reed and this is the story of how Winter changed my life, Sawyer's and Kyle. Kyle/oc. i saw that they weren't any kyle romance story's so why not create one? Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

I was sitting on the stands inside the pool with my boyfriend Kyle Connellan and his cousin Sawyer watching Donovan Peck compete with other swimmers "_His really good, ah?_" Kyle asked Sawyer "_Not as good as you_" Sawyer answered him smiling and shaking his head a little Kyle smiled and pushed him goofing and turned to smile at me and kissed my hand and went back looking back at the competition when they finished we went over where the swimmers were standing Kyle let go of my hand and greets them smiling and then they left coach came toward us mostly Kyle "_Kyle, how you doin?_" he asked "_Good, good_" Kyle answered "_Just dropping in to say my final goodbyes coach, you remember my cousin Sawyer?_" he asked "_Sure, so you gonna come in winning some trophies too?_" coach asked Sawyer who only smiled nervously. "_So on Monday?_" coach asked Kyle seriously "_Yes sir_" Kyle answered him he knew I was terrified about him leaving to join the army I tried to convince him not to join but in vain he was very stubborn but that's why o loved him "_You know where they sending you?_" coach asked him "_No sir_" Kyle answered shaking his head no "_Well I hope there's a pool there because the army is getting himself one heck of a swimmer_" coach said "_Thank you_" Kyle thanked him "_Take care of yourself_" and coach left after shaking Kyle's hand.

"_Well, well soldier boy what are you doing here?_" Donovan asked Kyle laughing "_I had to come see for my self how bad things have gotten_" Kyle answered smiling Donovan only laughed "_Catch my time?_" he asked Kyle smiling smugly I putted my hand on Sawyer's shoulder annoyed from their childish behavior "_Boys_" I said to my self and rolled my eyes making Sawyer laugh "_Come on Sawyer, let's leave for the house while these ladies claw each othe_r" and started to walk toward Kyle's house when we reached the house I kissed Sawyers cheek making him blush a little which made me smile "_Try having fun ok?_" I asked him he was like a little brother to me "_Ok_" he nodded and headed to one of the chairs I took of my dress showing off my new bikini when I felt someone grab me from behind I instantly knew I was Kyle "_Hello beautiful_" he whispered in my ear I giggled and turned around and kissed him which he deepened "_Love you_" he said against my lips "_Love you too_" suddenly an evil grin appeared on his face and he lifted me up and started running to the direction of the pool "_Noo!_" I screamed in horror he only laughed and jumped in. after we reached the surface I splashed water on him we were goofing around when I noticed Sawyer sitting in the sun chair alone and playing his game play or what ever he called it Kyle followed my gaze and saw it too "_You should go talk to him_" he nodded we finished the game and dried up I saw Kyle playing nervously with the gift "_Don't worry he'll love it_" I assured him "_You think?_" he asked uncertain "_Yes, now go and give it too him I'll wait here for you_" I told him he nodded and left in the direction Sawyer went a while ago.

* * *

What do you think? want me to continue? Preview..


	2. Saving

After Kyle gave Sawyer his gift we went over to my house and ordered pizza after we finished we watched T.V of course we weren't watching we were too busy kissing which led to bed. I was laying my head on Kyle's chest drawing figures on his chest I didn't want him to leave "_You're gonna come say goodbye tomorrow morning right?_" he asked me "_Of course, Promise to call me any chance you get okay?_" I asked him lifting my head to look at him "Promise" he whispered kissing my head "_Look after your self and try not to get hurt, if something will happen to you I don't…_" I started "_Hey, hey I promise to come back okay? I'll look out after myself you worry too much_" he told me "_I know, sorry I'm just scared_" I answered "_I know I'm nervous too_" he told me. "_I love you_" I said and kissed his chest "_I love you too_" he answered and lifted my head and kissed me "_I have a question though_" I looked at him confused he turned and bent to where his pants were and pulled a little box which made my heard start beating faster at this point I sat on the bed holding the sheet on my body looking at him. after he picked the box he turned back to me smiling nervously "_Baby we've been together as long as I remember and all I know is that I want to spent the rest of my life with you, so what do you say becoming my wife?_" he finished still smiling nervously I couldn't help but answer him sarcastically "_You know must guys propose at fancy restaurants to get a 'Yes' answer_" and giggled at his face "_So, that's a yes?_" he asked with a confused face "_Of course idiot_" I answered him laughing which made him grin "_After I come back I will make you my wife_" he told me and leaned in for a kiss which soon became passionate which led to other stuff. When it became late he left to prepare for tomorrow.

It was morning and I was standing with Alice saying goodbye to Kyle the car was already here waiting for him he was dressed in his uniforms he hugged Alice and then he came over to me and hugged me "_Promise to call okay_" I told him still hugging him "_Promise_" he answered back and leaned and kissed me "_Love you_" he whispered against my lips "_Love you more_" I whispered back "_Not possible_" and kissed me again after the kiss he pulled back and got in the car "_Promise to call honey_" Alice told him "_Yes mom_" he answered from the car "_Love you_" Alice shouted as the car started to drive "_Love you both_" he shouted back as the car drove away. Alice sighed and turned to me "_So, Ashley what do you say about pancakes?_" she asked me putting a hand over my shoulder "_Sure_" I answered and followed her into the house. After she made pancakes we sat down and started eating when I reached to the chocolate syrup she gasped "_What?_" I asked panicked she didn't answer only grabbed my hand with the ring "_He finally asked you!_" she answered me overjoyed and pulled me to a crushing hug which made me laugh "_Yeah he did_" I told her happily "_I'm so happy! Leave it to him to propose secretly_" she said laughing which only made us laugh even more but my phone cut us off I looked at the screen and saw it was Lorraine "It's _Lorraine, I'm gonna go answer_" I told her and got up and went to answer "_Hey Lorraine what's up?_" I asked her "_Hey Ashley, I was wondering if you could go with sawyer to school? I mean to make sure he gets there_" she asked me "_Yeah sure, how does he get to school?_" I asked "_With his bike, don't worry we got two_" she answered "_Okay, I'm just across the street at Alice I'll come over_" I told her "_Okay, see you in a few_" and hanged up. I said goodbye to Alice and went over to Sawyer luckily they had a spare bike. He was already outside waiting for me with the bikes "_Morning Ashley_" he greeted me "_Morning Sawyer_" I greeted back we got on the bikes and headed to his school while we were passing the beach some old man started to wave at us "_Hey, hey, hey kids you got a telephone?_" he shouted toward us we stopped to look at him "_Hey, you got one?_" he shouted again. We both got off the bike and went over to him and I gave him my phone which he took and called. We were walking towards the water while he was calling Sawyer was next to me "_Hello, I don't know who to call I'm at…_" the old man started to speak on the phone but Sawyer and I looked curiously at what looked to be a dolphin laying on the shore tangled in ropes and what appeared to look like a crab trap we both started to walk over but the old man stopped Sawyer putting a hand on his chest to stop him but I continued the old man continued to talk on the phone and suddenly started to run to where hid chair was leaving Sawyer to follow me I was standing near the dolphin and saw that his tail was bleeding I felt sorry for it I went over to his head and bent down and saw that there was rope in his mouth I patted his head gently he started making sounds obviously panicking "_Shh.. it's okay, your gonna be fine_" I whispered patting his head gently again "_Hey Sawyer do you thing you can cut off the trap?_" I asked him lifting my head "_Yeah, I think I can_" he reached into his pocket and got out what Kyle gave him and went over to cut the dolphin started whistling again "_Shh he's just gonna cut off the rope_" I whispered again and grabbed the rope in his mouth "_I'm just gonna get off the rope_" and pulled the rope from his mouth and over his head "_I cut it_" Sawyer told me and sat next to me when the dolphin whistled at both of us Sawyer whistled back and so did the dolphin "_Ashley you try_" he told me so I whistled too and the dolphin whistled back. When we lifted our heads we saw a truck driving in front of us "Clearwater Marine Hospital" was written on it. When the truck came to a stop two man stepped out from it and went to the back of the truck and opened it and a little girl jumped from it and so other people the little girl ran to us and reached us first looking at us shocked "_You cut it free?_" she asked us in disbelief Sawyer quickly putted away his pocketknife when the other's arrived we both got up and stood over one of the women's stood next to us my hand was over Sawyer's shoulder and we looked at what they were doing when the man I assumed was in charge lifted his head to look at us "_Hey, how long has she been here?_" he asked us "_We don't know_" Sawyer answered him I nodded in agreement "_Okay, you guys can hop off now_" he informed us I nodded in understating "_Come on Sawyer you're already late_ _for school_" I told him. he quickly hopped on his bike and took off the old man gave me back my phone so I took off too to my house when I got back I took a shower and changed my cloth and sat down to watch T.V.

My phone started ringing "_Hello?_" I answered "_Hey Ash, its Sawyer I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the Marine Hospital?_" he asked me "_Sure, wait for me outside I'll head over in a few_" I told him "_Thanks Ash_" he answered and hanged up. After I picked him up we went to the hospital and I parked we went to the entrance but it was locked "_It's closed_" I told him "_We will come back tomorrow_" I said and turned to look at him only seeing he was walking around the building "_Hey, where are you going?_" I asked following him "_Just follow me_" he answered so I did. we reached the back entrance and Sawyer went to see if the door was open when suddenly a pelican made a sound above the door scaring both of us and flew away Sawyer reached for the door again which surprisingly was open and we both went inside "_Sawyer, I don't think this is such a good idea_" I told him "_But don't you want to check on the dolphin?_" he asked while giving me a puppy dog eyes "_Don't look at me with those eyes you know I can't say no to them_" I told him "_Please..?_" he asked again with his puppy face "_fine_" I answered giving in we continued to walk farther when we reached the middle of the hospital there was a dinosaur skeleton and also a pool around us and I realized that we were surrounded by pools suddenly the pelican chirped at us flying and landed in front of us and walked toward us "_What?_" Sawyer said in disbelief "_How did you get in here?_" he continued I only stared shocked "_Sho, shh, go! Move, Scrap!_" Sawyer hissed at the pelican which only stared at us when we heard a voice we panicked and turned to run when Sawyer collided with the little girl who was holding a cooler box and dropped it spilling ice and dead fishes the pelican flew where the fished were and started eating them the little girl tried putting them back so Sawyer and I bent down and helped her while she waved her hands at the pelican trying to make him go away "_Go away!, go! __Rufus__ no, No, no __Rufus__! Sho, sho, go away!_" she kept repeating "_Get the lid!_" she screamed Sawyer quickly putted the lid "_Bad __Rufus__ bad!_" the girl said turning to the pelican and turned to me and Sawyer "_I named him __Rufus__ cause he lives on the __roofs, one day he just showed up and now he thinks he owns the place_" she told while getting up and lifting the cooler "_We should just…_" I started pulling Sawyer with me but the little girl stropped us "_Wait! Where are you going?_" she asked us "_Don't you want to see the dolphin? Isn't that why you came?_" she continued asking "_You're the boy and the girl from the beach right?_" she finished asking frowning we nodded to her not knowing what to say she smiled "_Okay, but don't tell my dad he doesn't like __civilians near the sick ones, how did get in here anyways?_" she finished "_Ah, the back door was unlocked_" Sawyer answered her "_Shoot!_" she said in panic and slammed the cooler in Sawyer and ran to the back door direction after a few minutes she came running back "_It's my job to keep it locked but I always forget, come on!_" and started to lead us "_So all of this for the dolphin?_" Sawyer asked her "_Winter? No she can't eat fish yet, she can barely move. I named her that we had a 'Summer' __and 'Autumn' and they got back to the ocean…._" She started explaining while leading us up the stairs I stopped listening after ocean she sure talked a lot when we reached the top stairs she turned to us still walking "_You two don't talk much do you?_" she asked us we only continued to follow her we reached outside "_And these are the upstairs pools, where the dolphin's are_" she explained to us and stopped putting the cooler on the table and leaning on the railing and two dolphin's emerged from the water we looked at them and she turned to us "_Wave_" she told us "_What?_" I asked confused "_Wave_" she repeated I looked at Sawyer and waved with him to the dolphin's who started flapping their fins back at us whistling which made me laugh "_Pretty smart, huh?_" she told me smiling and turned around and lifted the cooler back and started leading again and we continued to follow her with her explaining of course about them being social I think.

We reached to I guess where the dolphin were cause the little girl whispered "_Come on_" and ran with us behind her to where shelves were and stood behind them hiding and we saw a woman holding the dolphin helping it swim "_She hasn't moved since she got here, she hasn't opened her eyes yet_" the little girl told us sighing sadly she rose up to get a better look but knocked down the shelf making a noise "_Hazel_" the woman called her "_Hey Phoebe_" she called back and Sawyer and I peeked a little but she saw us "_Whose that? You know your dad doesn't like people back here honey_" she told Hazel. Hazel shook her head and walked towards Phoebe "_I know, but there the ones who got the ropes off of her, they just wanted to see how she was doing_" Hazel explained to her. "_She's not good, there's a lot of dead Tissue's circulation to her tail was cut off for quite a long time_" Phoebe explained to us sadly. "_Okay, thanks_" Sawyer said "_Yeah, thank you_" we both thanked her when the dolphin started whistling "_Tweety bird_" Hazel said turning to look at both of us the dolphin whistled again when suddenly she grabbed both of our hands "_Quick, you gatta go!_" she told us polling us to the exit "_Don't tell dad!_" she screamed back and started running with us. We reached the door and she opened the door and Sawyer and I started to head where I parked my car "_Oh, hey! I'm Hazel by the way... like the eye color_" she told us we looked at her confused she titled her head waiting for us to answer our names we realized "_Oh, Sawyer_" he answered her and she looked at me "_Ashley_" I answered her and she smiled and waved us goodbye as we headed to my car. I drove Sawyer back to his house and returned home and collapsed in my bead immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Finally a new chapter ! Enjoy :)


	3. Meeting Winter

New chap. Enjoy!

P.S previews are welcomed

* * *

The next day I did my daily routine and went to work. I worked at the diner near the beach. When I got there they weren't many customers which meant a slow day. I saw Gloria serving some customers so I went to the counter and started taking orders. "Hey sweetie." She greeted "Hey Gloria how is it going?." "Good, table six asked for coffee." I went to table and served them. I finished my shift and headed back home, took off my uniform and sat down on the couch to watch some TV which of course didn't last. I heard my phone ringing "Hello?" I answered "Hey, it's Sawyer I was wondering if you could take me again to the hospital?" I sighed considering "Fine wait for me outside." "Thankes a lot Ash". I hung up and drove up and picked him up we snuck in again and ran to where we hid yesterday. We saw the doctor taking care at her tale Sawyer climbed at the latter to get a better look when suddenly that annoying pelican appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Sawyer "Hey, hey, go! Shoo!" and started kicking trying to ran the pelican away which obviously didn't work the stupid pelican only kept hitting Sawyer with his beak which made him slip from the stairs making a loud noise "Stop it! Go, shoo, get out of here!" finally the annoying pelican went away. But it was too late the man noticed us "Hey!" and walked in our direction. We appeared from where we were hiding slowly. "Come here" he told us pointing with his fingers for us to come forward "Come over here" and we came to a stop in front of him I putted my hand over Sawyer shoulder and we looked at him "Now who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked us. But before we answered Hazel appeared from behind us "Dad, dad they are the boy and the girl from the beach remember?" and ran to stand beside us. He only sighed "Hazel, you know the rules okay? No one is allowed in this part of the hospital." Scolding her and turned his attention back to us "Now if you want to come over back at visiting hours..." he started explaining "Clay she's awake" Phoebe said grabbing his attention and he turned to look at her and Winter started whistling making him look at her and back to us "Its that Tweety bird sound! She makes that for them." Hazel told him. He looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to look at Winter and back to me and Sawyer. He lifted his hand at us "Come on over here for a moment will ya?" and signed with his hand for us to come over but we hesitated. "Come on it's okay, I just want you to help me out with something". We started to walk over to him and he putted a hand on Sawyer back and mine and led us to the pool. "Guys, bring her over to the edge of the pool will ya." He told them and they brought her over to us. She whistled and lifted her head a little when they brought her closer "It's more than she's moved all day" Phoebe told us. "Go ahead and put your hand on her" both Sawyer and I turned to look at him uncertain "It's okay" he assured us. We raised our hand's and patted her head and in return she lifted her head like she was leaning her head farther. "Dad, come here" Hazel called and pulled him away. Suddenly she made a funny sound making us laugh. After that I drive Sawyer back to his house and drove back to mine when I entered I saw my mom making dinner in the kitchen "Hey mom what for dinner?" and hang the car keys at the key rack sitting at the chair "Lasagna" she answered. My phone started ringing making me groan "Hello?" I answered "Hey beautiful" Kyle's voice came over from the other side making me smile happily I quickly got up and headed to my room to talk to him "Hey handsome, how are you?" I asked him "Good settled in fine, I miss you though". This made me laugh. "Miss you too". "So how are thing's over there?". We talked for a while but he had to hang up.

when I woke up the next morning I made coffee and sat down drinking it when I heard a knock at the door. when I opened the door I saw it was Sawyer. "Sawyer? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked him confused. "No, there isn't school today. I was wondering if you want to go see Winter?" he asked with his puppy eyes that made me melt. "Fine head over to the car I'll grab my keys". He grinned and ran to the car. When we arrived we didn't see anybody which was weird "Dr. Clay?" Sawyer called out but there wasn't any answer so we went upstairs and we heard crying and saw Hazel sitting against the wall holding her legs crying "Hazel?" Sawyer said and we rushed over to her "Hazel what's wrong?" Sawyer asked her. She didn't answer but led us to Winter's pool. We saw that Winter's tail was gone. "The tail was too infected, my dad said it had to come off." She explained. "But that's how they swim, how is she gonna live if she can't swim?" Sawyer asked. "I don't know". Clay came over to us "I didn't have a choice guys". And brushed his hand over Hazel's hair "At least now she has a chance". Sawyer frowned and turned to hug me, Hazel did the same with her dad.

The next day I had a morning shift so I told Sawyer I'll join him later. My shift ended around noon so I headed to the hospital when I got there I saw Sawyer and Hazel at the pool holding Winter "Hey guys" I greeted them Winter suddenly started whistling loudly "Guess she wants you in the pool too" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw an man who looked at his Forty's. "I'm Reed, Hazel's grandfather" and reached a hand to shake mine "Ashley, I'm engaged to Sawyer's cousin" I answered shaking his hand "Pleasure to meet you I'm sure he's a lucky man. Now let's go find you a swim suit". After we found one we headed back and we saw Dr. Clay holding a bottle when he spotted me "Ah, right on time go head and get in were about to feed her". I nodded and climbed the latter and got in. Winter whistled seeing me approach and I patted her head Dr. Clay putted the bottle in her mouth trying to get her to drink but she rejected. "She's refusing, let's try the tube." He said turning to grab the tube. "Why don't you let Sawyer and Ashley try?" Reed asked him. Dr. Clay turned to look at us "You wanna try?" he asked us. "What do we do?" I asked him. He gave the bottle to Sawyer and took my place holding Winter. I stood next to Sawyer "Put it in front of her eye" Dr. Clay told him. Sawyer did as he was told "Talk to her" Reed told us. "Okay." Sawyer tried getting her to drink "Come on Winter, I mean I know you feel lousy but you gotta eat. If you don't eat you'll never get better." And putted the bottle in her mouth but she rejected it moving her head away. "It's good stuff Hazel made it herself, all natural ingredients see?" and lifted the bottle pretending to drink it "Delicious". Winter turned her head to me like she wanted me to confirm it which made Dr. Clay laugh so I took the bottle and did what Sawyer did "Mmm it is" and laughed putting the bottle near her mouth waiting for her to drink she hesitantly opened her mouth and started drinking making me sigh in relief "She's drinking, She's drinking dad, She's drinking!" Hazel said happily. Winter finished he bottle and reaped it from my hand throwing it over her head making me laugh "She wants more" Hazel said smiling. "All right now I'm jealous" Dr. Clay stated smiling. After we finished I drove Sawyer home and returned home tired. Kyle called and we talked for a while and after that I took a shower and went to sleep only to be awoken by Lorraine calling to tell me Sawyer hasn't been over to school for the whole week but when I explained to her why she said she'd come by to see for herself and on that note I drove to the hospital waiting for them.

When I got there Phoebe asked me to join her with Winter so that Kat will take a break. I changed and replaced Kat helping Phoebe when I saw Lorraine and Sawyer at the edge of the pool. Sawyer waved at me and I smiled in return. After a few minutes I saw her leave and saying something to Sawyer that made him drop everything he was holding and embrace her in a strong hug. Sawyer ran over to the pool clearly overjoyed "She said yes! She agreed that I cold come here Ash!" he told me smiling big "That's good news, good for you!" I told him. He ran back to hazel. After Kat's break she took my place since I had to go to work, I had a night shift.

* * *

It's been a few days and we were at the hospital. I was taking a break while Sawyer took my place with Hazel. We were talking when we heard Hazel and Sawyer calling our names so we rushed outside and saw Winter wiggling around in the pool. "She's wiggling around like a snake or something" Clay said. And we saw her starting to swim on her own. "Good girl" Phoebe complimented she swam over to us and splashed water on me which made everyone laugh she obviously wanted me to complimented her too. "I'm proud of you too don't worry" I said laughing.

It was my day off so Alice invited me over to lunch. We were making lunch when the phone rang so she went over to answer. After a few minutes she came back with tears in her eyes and that made my heart drop "Kyle" him name slipped through my lips. "There's been an explosion" she told me and reached over to hug me both of us crying hugging each other after she explained to me what happened. She told me he was coming back and that made me sigh in relief through my tears. We headed over to Lorraine and told her, she too started crying and we sat at the table and waited for Sawyer to come home to tell him.


	4. Dr McCarthy

New Chap.

Sorry it took so long... anyway Enjoy ! :)

P.S reviews are welcomed... :)

* * *

After what it seemed like forever Sawyer came thru the door excited "Hey mom, guess what happened today" throwing his bag at the floor but stopped when he saw us crying "Kyle". Lorraine reached out for him to come over to her "There's been an explosion honey, and apparently it's pretty bad" Sawyer started to walk over to her "Is he gonna be OK?". "They think so, his coming home" I said smiling thru my tears when he reached over to us standing beside Lorraine. After I managed to stop crying I drove Sawyer over to Hazel and Clay cuz he wanted to be there. and I went home and collapsed to my bed my mom and dad were at work I went over to the refrigerator hungry and craving omelet and got eggs and made omelet and ate it and sat down to watch some t.v. after a few minutes my phone started ringing "Hello?". "Hey Ash it's Sawyer Dr. Clay asked me to do a night shift with Winter and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me?". Leave it to Sawyer to make sure I'll get distraction "Sure, I'll come by later". "Awesome I'll see you later, bye". "Bye". I hung up and turned off the t.v and stood up when I felt the omelet coming up I ran to the bathroom to throw up. After I did I rinsed my mouth I washed my face and opened the drawer for a towel when I saw tampons. I could literally feel my heart stop beating "Shit".

I cursed and ran to my room and god my dairy and counted from the last time I had my period I was late. "Oh my god, shit! This cant be happening!". I quickly changed my clothes I went over to the store and got a few pregnancy tests and shoved them into my purse and drove to Clay I could take them there. I parked my car I started to walk fast to where they had Winter that I didn't see Clay sitting on his porch "Hey Ashley" I literally jumped from fear "Oh my god! You scared me". I managed to say to him making him chuckle "You OK there? You look a little pale". "Yeah totally". I hope he believes me "Aha, somehow I don't believe you". And motioned with his hand over the chair next to him "Sit". I unwillingly sat at the chair and look at him "Now, wanna try it again sweetheart?" he asked looking at me and I knew he wouldn't let me go until I would tell him what's bothering me. After long minutes I finally answered him "I think I'm pregnant". And looked down at my feet. I heard sigh and looked at him "Did you took a test?" he asked me. "Not yet, but I bought a few" I answered. He got up and looked down at me and reached him arm to me "Come on, let's find out".

Let's just say it was the longest minute in my life I was sitting next to Clay waiting tapping my led nervously "It's been a minute" Clay told me and I went over to the test and lifted to look at it. Two pink lines. I lifted the other one too it was the same. Positive. Holly shit I'm pregnant how do I tell Kyle and everyone. "Well?" Clay asked breaking my thoughts "I'm pregnant" managed to stutter. "Congratulation?" he said to me uncertainly. I started crying for what seemed like the thousand time today and he quickly came over to me and hugged me "Hey, hey shh... It's gonna be OK" he started calming me down "I don't know what to do" I said thru my tears. "You'll figure something out, you're a strong person you hear me?" he said holding my shoulders making me look at him "Now, dry those tears and go to keep Sawyer company and I'm sure he will be more then happy find out that your pregnant". I managed to laugh and stop crying "Thank you". I hugged him and went over to Sawyer and saw him sitting by the pool with his feet at the water talking to Winter "I don't know if you know this but my cousin Kyle is pretty hurt, yeah we don't know how bad yet, but he's strong so he's gonna be OK we both are and he told he would marry Ashley." I couldn't help but smile I went over and sat next to him putting my feet at the water too. "Toughed I'd keep you company" I said smiling at him. " I toughed you'd never come" he answered laughing "Well, they were a few complication's but I'm here" I answered. "What do you mean?" he asked curious. "Well, let's just say you won't be longer the youngest in the family". He made a confused face that made me laugh after a few minutes he finally figured it.

"Your pregnant" he exclaimed excited and threw himself hugging me "That is awesome" he stated laughing when suddenly Winter splashed water on us like reminding us the she's here too she started making sounds "Want a snack? Over there?" Sawyer asked her pointing a finger over were they were and got up and went over there getting out a bottle when Winter splashed him making me laugh "Hey" Sawyer complained and Winter made a buzz sound going under. Sawyer grabbed a towel drying himself when she did it again "Hey, stop!" Sawyer complained she made sounds again "What do you want?, wanna play?, want a toy? OK" he asked going over to the toys lifting the toy box "We got plenty of toys" and started showing her a few of course she shot them down making the buzz sound making it clear that's a no. "Maybe she wants the duck? She loves that one right?" I asked him "Maybe" he answered and showed her the duck. He got the duck and came over and leaned with the duck and started to lean forward with the duck while I watched at him amused Winter was definitely planning something "Come on Winter, do you want it or not" he asked when Winter grabbed the duck and pulled him with the duck to the water I started laughing I guess she got what she wanted I saw her swimming towards the duck grabbing it "Winter" Sawyer said laughing. She swam over to me making the tweety sound "She wants you in here too" Sawyer said to mockingly "Ha ha" I said sarcastically when he suddenly pulled me in too "Damm you" I cursed making him laugh Winter started swimming over us excitedly overjoyed having us in the water with her and we spent a few hour's playing and swimming with her.

It's been a few days and I was at Alice organizing the house for Kyle when the phone rang Alive went over and answered after a few minutes she came back with a frown looking at me "His not coming here isn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer "Oh honey" she said and came over to hug me "I really needed to tell him something" I whispered to her. "I'll go tell Lorraine" she told me I nodded and she went outside to tell her. After a few minutes I went outside too and saw Sawyer hugging his mom crying. When he saw me he ran over to me and threw himself at me hugging me firmly. "I wanted to tell him so many things and invite him to see Winter" he started mumbling "I know Honey, I know I wanted to tell him many things too". I told him hugging him back "But we are his family ". I only hugged him harder "I know he just needs time." I saw Lorraine giving me a grateful smile.

The next day my phone woke me up "Hello?" I answered tiredly. "It's Clay, something is up with Winter get over here". "I'm on my way" I hung up and quickly changed my clothes and drove over there. When I got there I saw Phoebe pulling up too. We both got out of the car at the same time when Hazel called over "Phoebe, Ashley I flew a helicopter! Come see". "Your dad called, something's up with Winter" Phoebe told them while we walked over the office.

"See this bulge right here? It's hard to see" he said while passing his finger at the x-ray photo of winter's tail "What is it? Is it bad?" Hazel asked him "These muscles are lagged and there pulling on the Vertebrae, its causing damage right here" he explained showing us. "It's from swimming" Phoebe answered. "Yeah, dolphins is meant to flex up and down it's not supposed to go side to side" Clay agreed with her. "But, that's the only way she can swim" Hazel stated. "I know, but there not designed to move that way". Phoebe answered her. "What's the worse that can happen? It means she'll have a bulge, it's not so bad" Sawyer said. "Yeah but her spinal cord is exactly like ours, right? It's controlling everything, its controlling her breathing, her heartbeat, movement, so if it gets damaged" Clay explained trailing off. "So your saying swimming like that it's gonna kill her?" Sawyer asked frowning. "Maybe we can give her some exercises to try to improve it but…" Clay trailed off again making Sawyer frown even more so I putted a hand on his shoulder for comfort and he turned and hugged me.

Sawyer was sitting with his feet at the pool watching Winter while I called to set an appointment "Lawrence Clinic how nay I help you?" a woman answered "Hey, I would like to make an pregnancy appointment" I told her "Well Someone just canceled so you can come over right now if you'd like". "Really? Sure". "Great well be waiting what's your name?" she asked "Ashley reed". I hung up "Hey Sawyer want to come see the baby?" I asked him. He shot straight up and grabbed my hand "Let's go!" and dragged me to the car. When we got there I parked and we went inside, I went over to the secretary "Hey my name's Ashley I have an appointment" I told her. She got up "Follow me". Sawyer and I followed her to the doctor's office and went inside the doctor was sitting looking thru papers when he saw us "Hello, sit down" he gestured us to sit down with his hand the woman left closing the door. "I'm Dr. Anderson, but you can call me Jacob so Ashley you're here for checking?" He asked me "Yes". "Se let's see how far along are you". After I settled he pulled over the monitor with the screen and applied the jell thing I quickly grabbed Sawyer's hand and we both looked at the screen when we started to hear the baby's heart rate. We could see the baby and the heart "Well, everything looks perfectly fine, his heart beats strong and he look healthy and I would say seeing this that you're at least three month pregnant". The last sentence cut me off guard "Three month? Are you sure?" I asked him "Yes, congratulation if you'd like to know if it's a boy or a girl come back in two month's ". I cleaned my belly and started to walk with Sawyer to my car "Are you gonna tell him?" Sawyer asked me "I'll try but every time I call he doesn't want to talk" I answered him. While I was driving him home he told me that he and his mom were going to see him tomorrow if I wanted to go but knowing Kyle he wouldn't let us see him so I told maybe another time and he nodded understandingly. I went home and collapsed in my bed tired I quickly fell asleep.

Sawyer's P.O.V

I was sitting at the bench with Kyle in his wheel chair beside me. "Look, it's not you OK? I just need some time" Kyle tried to explain to me "Yeah Ashley said that your back was hurt that you can't move your legs or something" I answered. "Yeah, yeah I mean my left leg it's, it's coming back but it's my right side were worried about" he told me. "Will you be able to walk again?" I asked him concerned "With a brace, maybe" he answered. "What about swimming?" I finally asked and I could see that question broke him "Just tell my mom and dad I'm doing OK and tell Ash I love her" he answered with his voice breaking and started to roll leaving me. I got up "Please just call Ashley she has something very important to tell you" I called after him and I knew he heard me. When I turned I saw Dr. McCarthy sitting on a bench eating and I went over to him with the craziest idea in my head "Excuse me?" I asked him. He lifted his head from the paper to look at me "Hey" he greeted. "Can I ask you a weird question?".


	5. Kyle

Ashley's P.O.V 

I was standing with Clay watching Winter when I saw Sawyer walking over with someone "Dr. Clay this is Dr. McCarthy" he introduced. "Oh, hey Dr." Clay greeted him shaking his hand. "What can I do for you?" he asked still shaking his hand. "Well I was under the impression I was here to do something for you" he answered. After he said that we all turned to Sawyer who looked guilty "I was afraid you'd say no."

We were standing at the platform while Dr. McCarthy bent over to check Winter's tail I was standing beside Sawyer looking at him "Alright". He began "Well, to begin with she just as smooth as a wet silk, but how would you keep the darn thing on her when there's nothing there? There's nothing to attaching into it's propitious anyway, try to put a tail at a fish" he finished with his hand on his hips. "Ah nobody in his right mind wouldn't even try it" and bended again "Luckily, I'm not" and continued examining her tail making us confused "Not what?" Sawyer asked him. "In my right mind". "So what does that mean? You.. You're gonna try?" Clay asked him. "Well" Dr. McCarthy stood back up "I've got some vacation time coming up" he said Clay nudged Sawyer happily "But I'm not making any promises" He continued lifting his finger at Clay and I saw Winter preparing to splash him "Dr. McCarthy" and just as I said that she splashed him Hazel gabbed while Clay tried not to laugh and Sawyer and I smiled apologetically "It mean's she likes you" I told him. "Well, imagine my delight" he answered me clearly annoyed. I walked him back to his car when he turned to face me "You must be Ashley then" he said smiling "Kyle told me about you". I couldn't help but chuckle "Well next time you see him tell him to pick the damm phone and call me". And we both laughed "I'll make sure to tell him, see you tomorrow".

The next day he came over and we started to work and plan the tail going thru everything with Dr. McCarthy and a few week's passed Kyle still wouldn't call and refused to talk to me and it broke my heart he kept pushing me away and I started showing a little and everyone noticed my mom wouldn't stop crying from happiness same thing with Alice and Lorraine every time I tried to tell Kyle he just wouldn't answer and I was starting to give up on telling him and I started to believe I was alone in this cuz hw wouldn't talk to me.

It was another day and we finished the prototype of the tail and high fived each other. "So Ashley, how are you?" Dr. McCarthy asked me "I'm good, you?" I asked back. "I'm good too". "How's Kyle?" I finally asked him putting a hand in my belly. "I take it that he hasn't called you" he said sighing. "Yeah.. He refuses to talk to me which makes it hard cuz I obviously have something very important to tell him" I answered him sadly. He finally realized when he saw where my hand was resting "Oh, I see how far along are you?" he asked "Well, right now the forth, but it will be the fifth soon, and I'll be able to know id it's a boy or girl" I told him smiling sadly. "I swear that boy needs a good slap" he said making me laugh "Make sure he gets it".

Dr. McCarthy P.O.V

Tell me what hurts more? Your leg or you're pride?" I asked Kyle and he thought about it for a few seconds "My whole life all I wanted was to do one thing" he answered. "Well now you just gonna want to do something else fortunately, there are about million things to choose from". He just shook his head not agreeing with me. "Look Kyle, just because you're hurt doesn't mean you're broken". Of course he didn't agree with me. "No, trust me I'm broken". "No" I told him and stood up and walked over to where there was an empty glass cup, picked it up and dropped it to the floor smashing it. "That's broken" I told him pointing my finger at the shattered glass and approached him "Go home Kyle, go home to your family and especially to that fiancé of yours you have no idea how much she need's you right now". But before I left I gave him a slap surprising him "What was that for?" he asked. "Ashley said to give you a good slap next time I see you and tell you to answer the damm phone".

Ashley's P.O.V

We were next to Winter's pool standing with Dr. McCarthy while he showed us what he made for Winter. "This is the same stuff we use for humans. It will protect the skin you just slide it … and then we put the prosthesis over that". He said handing it to Phoebe who took it. And then he opened another suitcase that held inside it something that resembled a tail "This something I cooked up from part's of an old Buick, it's a little stiff but it should work until the real part's are made." After he finished explaining to us we went to try it with Winter. Sawyer was inside with Winter Clay didn't want me to "risk" my baby so I sat next to Hazel watching them. Clay finished putting it on and we waited for her reaction. After a minute she started making sound which meant she didn't like it "She doesn't like it" Clay said after she started to make sound's. She swan over to the side and started banging against the wall knocking it off her tail. After she did she swam back to us but more in my direction with the metal on her head and made the Tweety sounds for me and everyone watched me I bent over and lifted it from her it was like she was saying sorry for breaking it.

A while later the news said that there was a hurricane coming by so we started to organize things running around but Clay told us to leave so I drove Sawyer home but he begged me to stay so I said yes and told my mom that I was staying with him Lorraine said It was fine too. We sat at the spot and waited for the storm to pass. The lights flickered a little and I felt Sawyer grabbing my hand "Mom?" he said panicking "It's ok honey, it's just a big storm, we'll be ok" she said reassuring him.

When we woke up the next day I drive us to the hospital and started helping clean the place. I was moving a few branches when Clay ran over and took them from me "It's not that heavy and I'm pregnant not invalid" I complained he only laughed "Exactly now go brush a few leaf's". I rolled my eyes and started look for a broom suddenly Sawyer ran over to me hugging me "What has gotten in to you" I asked him laughing he only grinned and took my hand "Look what the storm dragged" and started to pull me to a direction and stopped in front of the one person I wanted to see for months. He was clearly nervous I could see it in his face. We stood there for a while just looking at each other and Sawyer looking at us too. "Hey" Kyle finally said breaking the silence I went over to him and stood in front of him and slapped him and I heard Sawyer and the other's gasp and Reed laughing mumbling 'he deserved it'. "That's for not answering or calling to me". I told him and then I grabbed his face pulling him to a very long kiss filling me with a worm and tingling filling I could only feel with him when I pulled for air I whispered to him "And that's for finally coming home to me".

Sawyer and Kyle went over to Winter's pool with Winter waiting for them I was standing with Alice holding my hand watching them. After a light struggle Kyle succeeded to bent over to Winter and patted her nose she obviously noticed that there was something wrong with his leg cuz she went under and showed him his tale making him and Phoebe laugh. After that I drove home with Kyle we went inside and I dropped my keys on the counter and fell on the couch exhausted sighing deeply. I felt Kyle starting to massage my foot making me sigh again "I love you". He only chuckled "I know". He continued massaging me when he suddenly stopped. When I lifted my head I saw him deep in thought so I scooted over to him and putted my hand on his cheek cupping it "What are you thinking about?" I asked him. he turned to look at me "I'm so sorry about everything, I wanted to answer every time you called I just didn't know what to say and I left you and me alone in this situation and you have no idea how sorry I an for missing the first months" he answered with his voice breaking "You're here now and that's all that matters, and we'll get through this together". I reassured him "I love you so much" he whispered and kissed me.


	6. Save Winter Day & Happily ever after

The next day Sawyer called and told us about his plan to do a carnival and raise money for Winter me and Kyle agreed to help.

"Babe come on were going to be late!" I tried to rush Kyle so that we wouldn't be late for our appointment, I was already showing a belly and our Dr said that we could tell know if it's a boy or a girl and I couldn't wait to get there. "Relax will ya? I'm ready" Kyle finally appeared dressed looking at me trying not to laugh on my eagerness and I mocked glared at him making him laugh "Let's go" he embraced me and kissed me softly before we went to the car. When we got there and waited before it was our turn.

A women called Sandy was doing the Ultrasound, she putted the jelly and the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room making me smile, Kyle was standing beside so I reached and grabbed his hand making him smile softly before his eyes wondered back to the screen so I turned too "Well everything looks good, the heart beat is strong and healthy. Do you want to know the gender?" she asked diverting her eyes from the screen to us "Yes" we answered at the same time and she smiled and turned back to the screen moving the thing on my belly "It's a strong baby boy, congratulation" she told us making me smile big and squeeze Kyle's hand happily, he was smiling too and leaned in to kiss me. After I got the jell off of me we went to his house and the entire car ride he held my hand smiling stupidly to himself. We got to the hospital to help and everyone was doing something I stood there awe stroked with Kyle but snapped put of it when Sawyer walked over to us "Hey" Kyle greeted "Hey" Sawyer said back and Kyle embraced him in his side "It's quite the operation you got here going on ha?" Kyle asked "Yeah, I just hope we can sell enough tickets" he sighed "Anyway, how was you're appointment today?" he looked at me and a smile broke on my face "Really good" I potted a hand on my belly "Tell mee!" Sawyer begged making me and Kyle laugh "It's a boy" I answered and he lighted up like a Christmas tree "That is awesome!" but he's enthusiasm was cut off when him phone rang "Dr. McCarthy thank you so much for calling me back…" he walked away leaving me and Kyle.

* * *

The next few day's were organizing everything for "Save Winter Day".

We were currently at Sawyer's house I was standing while Kyle's parents sat together at the couch and Lorraine alone Kyle told me was he did so we were waiting for the News before it started Kyle went to bring Sawyer and Hazel to watch, they appeared right on time to see the News and when Sawyer watched he quickly hugged Kyle.

I was standing near the pool waiting anxiously while they putted the new tale on Winter, Clay didn't want me on the pool afraid something might happen the my baby so Sawyer was with her. Slowly they putted on her tale, after they did Phoebe made her do a little try before letting her swim away she started to swim and we waited nervously suddenly she started to bang the tale against the wall to get it off and after a few tries she succeeded. I went home disappointed. I dropped my keys on the counter and sighed tiredly I was walking to my room when someone putted his hand's around me making me shrink "Just me" Kyle reassured me quietly making me release my breath "Don't scare me like that" I scolded and turned to face him and kissed him.

We were taking a nap when my phone woke me up "Hello?" I answered groggily "Seat belt, it's like a seat belt I figured it out! The tale isn't the problem the suck is! Dr. McCarthy is on it" Sawyer screamed into the phone "Really, that's good!" I sat up "Yeah he said he'll try to get it ready before the carnival" he answered.

Finally it was the day of the carnival Sawyer was with Dr. Clay and Hazel and I arrived with Kyle, we were walking when he spotted Donavon and his coach

"How you doing?" he shook his coach hand and Donavon they greeted each other.

We walked around enjoying ourselves until Kyle would compete, suddenly Kyle stopped walking making me stop and look at him "What would you say about moving in with me?" he asked out of the blue "I think you already know the answer, why?" I was curios why he was asking me that "Let's just say I got a house and I wanted my beautiful Fiancé share it with me….?" He trailed off looking at me with hopeful eyes "I wouldn't anything more than that" I answered making him smile and kiss me and than my belly "Hey baby" he murmured.

* * *

I was standing on the platform with Kat Dr. McCarthy and Phoebe to my right. Kyle Donovan Peck and his coach at the end near the water, Sawyer and Hazel ran over and Clay bended talking to them quietly, they hugged Clay and came over to stand next to me and I putted my hand over Sawyer shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Clay Haskett" he started to speak into the microphone grabbing everyone's attention "Welcome to the Clearwater Marine Hospital, I'm so thrilled that everyone would come today also id like to introduce two very special quests first, state swimming champion Donovan Peck and private Kyle Connellan" Everyone was cheering and Kyle walked over to the microphone finally when they settled down

"Thank you, Thank you very much but I'm not the reason were all here today. Come on Sawyer" he turned to look at Sawyer who looked shocked "Go!" Me and Hazel urged him pushing him forward "Lady's and gentleman, my cousin Sawyer Nelson" Kyle passed him the microphone "Wow I don't know what to say, but I do know it wasn't me that made this day happen, were here because of the most amazing animal and friend I've ever known and I hope you love her as much as I do cuz Winter and I are family now" he turned to look at me and I smiled at him proudly and then he turned to look at Kyle "And family id forever" he finished making everyone cheer.

Kyle and Donavon took their positions and the gun fire sounded and they jumped into the water, I was standing with Sawyer, Hazel, Dr McCarthy and Clay "Go Kyle" I cheered with Sawyer and Hazel. They were swimming and Kyle turned right to Clay's house so that Winter would replace him Donavon unaware of that continued swimming while Kyle got out of the water with Reed waiting for his, he stood up and waved making the crowd cheer.

Donovan reached the buoy so Kyle made a signaled to Clay who did a signaled to Phoebe and they dropped Winter to the water and right away she started to swim with him but passed him quickly but she cut him off making him stop and lift his head, she swam around him and leaped over his head making me laugh.

"I think she's getting the hang of it" Dr. McCarthy told Clay "I think you're right".

Sawyer and Hazel ran away while I stood with them suddenly Hazel pushed Sawyer into the water and jumped in and then people started jumping on too making me laugh. After coach helped Kyle out of the raft I saw him talk to Dr. McCarthy I walked over and greeted them and kissed with Kyle "I'm proud of you" I whispered against his lips "I love you" he answered making me smile when we pulled apart I saw McCarthy smiling at us making me blush and Kyle to laugh.

Sawyer ran over "Everything worked out Ash!" he ran over and hugged me happily.

"Winter!" he screamed releasing me and jumped in the water.

* * *

I was due to deliver any time now, and I already moved in with Kyle to the house he bought for us which of course was a few houses from Sawyer's house.

I was drinking water in the kitchen while Kyle was watching T.V when I felt pain in my stomach making me gasp in pain and something wet dripping when I looked down I realized that my water broke another Contraction hit me "Kyle!" I screamed in pain and I heard him coming hurriedly after a few seconds he appeared "The baby's coming!" I gasped he quickly led me to the car and we drove to the hospital.

After long exhausting hours of pushing and griping Kyle's hand Cry's filled the room signaling that the baby was here. After the nurse cleaned him she brought him over to me and I held him he had Kyle's nose I started crying happily "Hey there little guy" Kyle whispered standing beside the bed looking at our baby he leaned over and kissed my forehead "Did you think about a name?" he asked looking at me "How about Max Andrew Connellan?" I lifted my gaze to him "Perfect" he smile and kissed Max's head and then kissed me.

The End.

* * *

Finally finished it! Hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it :)

Love WideAwake94. Check out my other story's too if you're interested :P


End file.
